


Bitch These Are Velcro

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is sick of this shit, Angel being a hoe, Angel can’t tie his shoes, Hoe - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, angel bugging alastor, gay boys being dumb, how the FUcK do i tag this, i thought of this in like five seconds, radiodust - Freeform, radiodust i guess?, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Bitch These Are Velcro

**Author's Note:**

> I was fucking bored

Angel walked downstairs wearing a tight miniskirt, a crop hoodie that had an opening for his chest fluff, and a pink pair of sneakers.   
He turned to the left, noticing Alastor sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, reading a book. Angel was sick of barely getting any attention that week, and decided to try and fish it out of Alastor. 

Angel walked past him, sashaying his hips, hoping to get Alastor’s eyes on him. Alastor looked up, and then back down at his book. Angel rolled his eyes, before walking in front of him again, a new bright idea in his mind.

Angel walked slowly, before bending over slowly, examining his shoes. “Oh my! My shoes are untied... It’s so hard to reach with my long tall body!” Alastor scoffed, and got up to assist him, not noticing he was bending over trying to show off his ass.   
Alastor bent in front of him, leaning to tie his shoes, but instead raised a brow. 

“Bitch, these are velcro.”


End file.
